


understanding feline language

by suhoya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Summer Training Camp, and additional tags for second chapter:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoya/pseuds/suhoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroo’s extensive knowledge shows up at most unexpected times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another kuroken to start off the new year :3 always wanted to write some HQ during training camp, i thought it would be about karasuno first, but lol nekoma stole my heart long ago and they don't seem to let me go.
> 
> thanks a lot for reading <3

The room reserved for Nekoma’s volleyball team was big enough to let the nine members place their futons comfortably in two rows. After another day of intense practicing against Fukurodani and Karasuno, all of them were tired enough to drop dead into their beds without further resistance.

However, Haiba Lev was always there to strike the discordant note.

“I feel like dying, how am I supposed to sleep like this,” the lanky first year complained, face buried against the pillow.

“Well you’d better do it because tomorrow’s no easier day,” Yaku alerted him. The libero had been Lev’s number one caretaker during most days, and he was also immensely tired after keeping an eye on his disastrous attempts to learn the basics of serving and receiving.

“Yeah, you should just close your eyes, keep your breathing steady and you’ll fall asleep in an instant,” the vice-captain, Kai, advised with an encouraging smile.

Amongst the room, almost everyone was already lying on their futons in their own way– Kuroo was reviewing some papers with strategies and data basically, Kenma was deeply focused on his portable game, and the other first years were barely paying attention to Yamamoto’s delusional schemes to approach Karasuno’s and Shinzen’s managers.

After a couple more minutes, Kuroo asked everyone to roll into their futons, and switched off the lights. Most of the players were shifting around their sheets to get a comfortable position for their sore limbs and muscles, and Lev kept on groaning with a muffled voice.

“Ahhh, this is terrible. Plus I kinda want to jerk off.”

“ _What_ —” Yaku snapped.

“Eeehh!?” Inuoka and Shibayama exclaimed from the other side of the room.

“What the heck, Lev,” Kuroo was cackling, “didn’t know you were that frisky.”

Yamamoto also joined the sudden outburst with laughter. “My, you first years surely have energy.”

“Ahhh! I need to relieve tension!”

“Well if you’re quiet enough I guess you can,” Kuroo acknowledged, which threatened Yaku’s heartbeat to stop dangerously.

“Oh my god, don’t you dare, I’m right next to you.”

Kenma had been silent for the whole exchange of unsolicited commentary, but it was starting to get out of hand.

“Guys please, I want to sleep…” he muttered.

“Actually, yeah, why don’t you just hit the toilets,” Yamamoto sometimes contributed with nice ideas, for the good sake of Yaku’s health.

“But it’s cold and uncomfortable!! I don’t want to leave my futon,” Lev quickly answered, stretching his arms in protest it almost hit Yamamoto’s head in front of him.

“You’re half Russian and you’re talking about cold now… It’s _summer_.”

Everyone agreed with Yaku’s words, everyone except Lev obviously, who was grumbling about the lack of empathy the members were showing to him.

“Whatever, Lev, do it or not but stop complaining and get to sleep,” Kuroo ordered at last with the authority that entailed carrying the captain’s title, and that helped to calm and set down the chaotic mood in their room.

Lev, defeated, hid himself under his blanket and hoped to fall asleep within minutes and maybe find some enjoyment in his dreams.

 

 

About half an hour later, Kuroo was still awake. On average, that’s how long it took him to fall asleep, but that night he was feeling particularly clear in the head, and he was fearing he was gonna spend even more time staring boringly at the open window. There was an almost full moon outside, and a dim blueish light made its way through the room. Kuroo looked to his left and he saw Yamamoto, snoring with his mouth open and limbs out of his futon in a dubious comfortable position.

On his right side, there was Kenma, his back on plain sight. He was curled up, judging from the arched position and the shape of his legs under the blanket. However, during the time Kuroo had been awake, he had heard him shift quite often, and the captain wondered if his friend couldn’t sleep either or if that constant rustling was due to a nightmare. Kenma had some of those once in a while – Kuroo had witnessed them during his sleepovers at Kenma’s house, and vice versa.

Another five minutes passed, and Kuroo heard Kenma move once again. Kuroo tilted his head to his right, cheek pressed against the pillow. Kenma was facing him now, but his eyes were closed. He was grasping the edge of his blanket with both hands.

Kuroo remained silent, studying Kenma’s expression. His friend was frowning a bit, and several strands of hair covered part of his cheek.

Soon enough, Kenma was on his back again with a sudden turn. Kuroo’s eyebrows lifted because of the unexpected move. It felt like Kenma knew he was scanning his face and rapidly rolled over. Kuroo couldn’t help but to smirk at the thought of it.

“Kenma,” he whispered.

No answer, no movement.

“Oi, Kenma.”

A couple seconds of silence, then Kenma hummed. Kuroo’s smirk widened.

“Can’t sleep?”

Kenma hummed again.

“Yah, me neither.”

Silence.

More snoring.

“Hey, want a hand?”

“…A hand?”

Kuroo quickly left his futon in order to sneak inside Kenma’s. It was surprisingly warm.

“What—Kuro—“ Kenma jolted. He was about to turn over but Kuroo didn’t let him. He pressed himself against his back and embraced him by resting his left arm over his shoulder.

“Shh.”

“Kuro—We’re not alone—“ Kenma stuttered, feeling too embarrassed by being like that in a room full of their teammates.

Kuroo lifted half his body and took a look around the room. “Nah, they’re all pretty much comatose.”

“But—“

“It’s okay,” Kuroo tried to calm him down, “there’s nothing wrong, I’m just hugging you. Sleep.”

“I’m not a child,” Kenma protested.

“Only children can be hugged?”

Kenma closed his mouth in a pout.

“So I asked you if you wanted a hand,” Kuroo continued.

Hearing no response from the setter, Kuroo asked again.

“You want it?”

“I don’t know what you mean by that.”

Kuroo slipped his hand down and searched for Kenma’s. When he found it, tightened in a fist, he opened it finger by finger and put his palm against Kenma’s.

“There.”

“…Kuro. What am I supposed to do with your hand.”

“I don’t know, be creative like you always are.”

Kenma reluctantly grasped Kuroo’s hand and start touching it with a hint of embarrassment. Honestly, it was the first time he was holding Kuroo like that and it was weird, because he could feel the calloused skin on Kuroo’s fingertips just as his own felt like, yet there was something so different he really couldn’t tell why. Well, Kuroo’s fingers were longer than his own, and the bone structure was very prominent too. His knuckles were so wide and rigid compared to his. And most remarkably, his hand was really warm, so warm that his own wasn’t cold anymore. It began to adapt really well to Kuroo’s contact.

“I’m about to drop off if you keep doing that.”

Kuroo’s whisper came out really deep and pleasant; his breathing was blowing against the crown of Kenma’s head. It didn’t bother Kenma at all, so he kept on pressing his thumbs against Kuroo’s skin, squeezing gently along his palm, knuckles and fingertips.

After a while, when Kenma assumed Kuroo was definitely asleep, Kuroo let out a short chuckle, as if he had just remembered something. A wide grin appeared on his face.

“Hey Kenma, do you know why cats knead?”

“What?”

“I read it a while ago. When cats do that thing with their paws, like massaging,” Kuroo explained, at the same time he clutched onto Kenma’s hand and began to copy what he had been doing for the last minutes.

“… What about it?” Now it was Kenma’s turn to feel relaxed. He was always using his hands, when playing volleyball, when playing videogames, always. His fingers were clenching 24/7, and he was used to hurt afterwards. He had never experienced –nor imagined- how soothing it was to have someone do what Kuroo was just doing to him.

“They do it to mark territory, obviously,” Kuroo’s voice was slow and quiet, “that’s the primary reason. Other motives are to relieve stress, to relax, you know the drill. But in fact they start doing it since they’re babies, while their mother is feeding them. When they’re adults, if they keep doing it, it means they’re as comfortable as when they were with their kitty mom. They feel like home.”

Kenma kept listening, silent, and his hand at the sweet mercy of Kuroo’s touch.

“When a cat does that to a person, it means they appreciate them. They feel very close to that person. It’s a great deal.”

Kuroo’s words were slowly entering Kenma’s brain, and the realization of what they meant sent waves of heat to his cheeks. He was too embarrassed to say anything, so he hoped Kuroo would do the rest of the talking, or just, maybe, _sleep_ , so Kenma would be able to breathe properly again.

“Oi, are you still awake,”

“Yeah,” Kenma answered almost voiceless.

“I thought I had just explained all that to the walls,”

“No—No, I was listening…”

Kuroo stirred softly on their shared futon. He hadn’t moved an inch since he snatched his spot next to Kenma, and now the tiniest separation from Kenma’s body triggered a huge discomfort on him. He nuzzled his face back onto Kenma’s head, and holding Kenma’s hand again, he pressed them against the setter’s chest.

“We should sleep, it must be late.”

Kenma agreed with a nod, and closed his eyes with confidence for the first time that night. All fatigue was kindly wearing off, and soon it vanished to make room for something completely different. A feeling he thought he had forgotten long ago.

A sense of belonging.

 

 

 

The next morning, nobody was surprised to find Kuroo and Kenma cuddling on the same futon.

That was cat behavior, after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ let me add this [self-explanatory extra pic](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4101/4942550863_2c3a9c8612_z.jpg) <3 ]
> 
> you know this was supposed to have a handjob? yeah. but then fluff appeared out of nowhere and I just couldn’t add any sex LOL idk I might write a second chapter with the sexy times, I’ll see if I can manage... 
> 
> also sorry for any mistakes you see, my english just keeps getting worse.. orz
> 
>  ***EDIT 07/01:** second chapter is up! you don't have to read for the sake of the story, though. it's just an extra chapter with the ~smut~ i couldn't add here. but you're more than welcome to read it since that was my first intention


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo i did write the handjob in the end pfft i hope it's not that terrible. 
> 
> as i said in the notes of the previous chapter, this one is like ~extra~ so if you don't want to read the smutty part you can just leave it (lol it's not even that smutty tho orz). the main fic is just the first chapter ^^  
> BUT if you want to know what happens the next day feel free to read forward.
> 
> thanks a ton <3!

“Come, Lev, don’t leave your spot near the net!!”

Nekoma was losing 20-24 to Fukurodani, and a last powerful straight spike from Bokuto which Lev couldn’t block set the game for the owls’ team.

“Arghhh! I almost made it!” Lev shouted, dropping to the floor with annoyance.

“Idiot, I told you to stick under the net!” Kuroo scolded him.

“But I was—“

“Shut it! Stop thinking about spiking all the time and do your job as a middle blocker.”

Nothing stopped Lev from sulking during the rest of practice. Kenma approached the first year in an attempt to cheer him up, and a vague promise of tossing to him a lot more the next match was fuel enough to make him jump in excitement.

Kenma rolled his eyes. Some people just couldn’t be _that_ simple-minded.

 

 

“So, Lev, are you _pumping it up_ tonight or not?” Yamamoto asked in a loud, suggestive voice. Everyone was back to their sleeping room, and they were tugging clothes and changing to get ready for bed.

Lev turned harshly to Yamamoto, feeling grumpy again.

“I will! That’s the only thing that can save my day today.”

Yamamoto burst into laughter, whereas Kuroo sent him a death glare.

“Yeah, _right_. Maybe that will help you play better. Whatever works for you.”

“Gah, Yaku-san!!”

 

 

Kuroo managed to fall asleep within minutes this time, but he was still unlucky enough to wake up in the middle of the night. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the same full moon from last night, dim light sneaking in through the window. There was also the bothersome sound of cicadas, chirping in the background. And as if that weren’t enough already, Yamamoto was back to his usual snoring.

The captain sighed and pressed his head against his pillow. He was very receptive to sounds and now there was a likely chance he was going to stay awake for who knows how long.

However, a light tug at the side of his blanket made him twitch. He tilted his head and there was Kenma, looking rather distressed. He was hunched on his futon, and at the moment their eyes met, Kenma looked down, in what Kuroo knew was embarrassment.

He turned sideways, and raised his blanket over his legs, leaving a white spot uncovered. Kenma looked up, and Kuroo patted on his futon, invitingly.

It didn’t take much for Kenma to slope off his bed and snuggle up to Kuroo. The oldest boy smiled, and tucked him in close.

“Can’t sleep tonight either?” he asked quietly. They were head to head, but Kuroo even held Kenma tighter, so their bodies were touching from head to toe.

“Kind of.”

“Hmm, alright. I’m your best sleeping pills,” Kuroo whispered, and nuzzled his face against Kenma’s.

Kenma gave in and let Kuroo wrap his arms around him, but right hand got stuck underneath when Kenma moved for a better angle, which made Kuroo gasp in pain.

“Ah, sorry—“ Kenma quickly raised himself a little, and Kuroo pushed his arm forward, and place it around Kenma’s back.

“It’s Bokuto’s spikes, they kill my fingers every time, seriously—,“ Kuroo explained, and Kenma noticed how he was clenching his hand delicately against his back, probably to shove away the throbbing pain he was feeling.

“Here… Let me.” Kenma grabbed Kuroo’s hand from behind and put it near his lap. Then, evoking last night’s, he began to massage around his palm. It was near at the joint of his thumb and palm where he was hurting, judging from how his forehead furrowed when he pressed there. “Why didn’t you put on some bandages?”

“Nah, not really my thing…” he answered in a whisper. “Actually, you do a better job at it.”

Kuroo hummed appreciatively every time Kenma hit a numb spot in his hand, and when he put enough pressure on his knuckles, rubbing circles, it directly sent a shiver down his spine.

“Ah, I swear this is better than a handjob,” Kuroo admitted, entirely yielded to Kenma’s touch.

“What the hell you saying…” Kenma mumbled, feeling his face heat up. His hand seemed to hesitate for a second. Had Kuroo gotten a handjob, ever? That was a question Kenma wasn’t really sure if he wanted to know its answer. “Looks like you spent too much time with Lev today.”

“Hah, probably. The kid’s still growing, and his liveliness is contagious, I guess.”

“ _Right_.”

Kenma’s tone left Kuroo a bit unsettled. He blinked twice before nudging his nose on Kenma’s cheek.

“Hm? What was that?”

Kenma backed up a little, Kuroo was literally _too_ close.

“What…”

“You sounded kinda upset. Tell me what’s wandering in that clever brain of yours.”

“Huh? There’s nothing, Kuro…”

Kuroo didn’t seem to buy that. He stared at him for far too long to Kenma’s liking that he had to look away. Kuroo’s left arm then travelled up to his head, and he put some strands of hair away from his face. He was caressing Kenma’s hair with a stupid grin on his face, and Kenma’s body was turning stiff.

“You know, maybe Lev had a point.”

Kenma looked up, trying to look back at Kuroo but not directly into his eyes or he would combust.

“I mean, to relieve stress and all that,” Kuroo continued, and Kenma kept still. Every second that passed was starting to weigh too heavy on his shoulders, and the temperature on their shared futon had been increasing considerably.

Kuroo’s hand had dropped to Kenma’s hip without him noticing, until he slipped his fingers beneath his shirt that Kenma felt Kuroo’s touch for real.

His hand was warm just like before, and his calloused fingertips were kind of giving him tickles over his hipbone. Kuroo kept sliding his hand inside up his shirt, and tugged him even closer. Their chests were almost touching and their legs were brushing against each other.

“I think you need it, Kenma,” Kuroo said under his breath, and Kenma knew he was done.

With his free hand, Kuroo groped around the hem of Kenma’s shorts, and slipped his fingers inside, little by little, while not drifting away his gaze from Kenma. He was moving really slowly, but it wasn’t enough for Kenma to give him the time to say anything. Not to mention that Kuroo’s embrace had him frozen in place.

Kuroo’s hand was all inside his shorts now, palming over the bulge of his underwear. He wasn’t aroused yet, but certainly he was going to be soon if Kuroo didn’t stop.

Kenma didn’t want Kuroo to stop.

He wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck, and pushed himself forward with the hope that Kuroo would be quick enough before he died of shame.

Kuroo’s smile widened, and he took the chance that he was offered to slide his hand inside Kenma’s boxers and grab his cock. Kenma’s figure shrank at the contact, but once Kuroo started to stroke up and down, he seemed to relax to the touch.

Sooner than expected, Kuroo had got him hard enough and his heavy breathing became more noticeable.

“I bet Lev would be so jealous now.”

Kenma couldn’t help a gasp escape through his lips. “Idiot… don’t say stuff like that… when he’s a few meters away.”

“Oh? Maybe you’re the jealous one here,” Kuroo whispered closely to Kenma’s ear, and then gave it a quick lick.

Kenma shivered and let out a low moan. “Kuro—not that—“

Kuroo smirked to himself and started to leave soft kisses on Kenma’s neck. He could feel his friend tremble and trying to muffle his moans, which were looking for a way out his throat. It was probably too much for him, to have a hand stroking his cock and wet lips trailing down his neck at the same time. Kuroo couldn’t blame him, really.

Kenma felt his whole body burn, from his cheeks to his feet. They were pressed chest to chest, and the way his body was jerking due to Kuroo’s quickened pace made their clothes rub against each other so hard that he began to sweat _a lot_.

His orgasm was building up already, and a few more bobs of Kuroo’s wrist and a brush of his thumb on the slit made Kenma stop breathing for seconds. It didn’t help that Kuroo thought it was the best time to suck on the crook of his neck, and swirl his tongue on the spot afterwards.

Kenma whimpered, and amongst his hazy state, he heard Kuroo whisper something to his ear that he definitely didn’t need in that moment.

“Come for me, Kenma,” he exhaled; his voice was too hushed and erotic it was driving Kenma crazy. “Come… and tomorrow I’ll let you come in my mouth.”

Off guard, Kenma bucked his hips to the impelling sensation, and once Kuroo’s mouth was on his neck again and he felt a wet brush of tongue against his skin, he was coming on Kuroo’s palm in fast spurts. He buried his face against the pillow, and his tight grip at the back of Kuroo’s shirt began to soften.

Kuroo waited for some seconds until Kenma was breathing normally again.

“Uhm, Kenma, won’t you happen to have some tissue around…”

His hand was still stuck in a fist around Kenma’s dick. The setter shook his head and Kuroo sighed.

“Ah, you know what, fuck it,” he cussed, and then he pulled out from Kenma’s shorts. Under the worried look of Kenma, he rubbed his sticky hand against his own shirt until it was clean enough. In a flash, he took it off and after crumpling it in a ball, he tossed it to the wall and snuggled back to Kenma.

His friend watched the whole scene without saying a thing – definitely he didn’t have the energy to even open his mouth.

“So about tomorrow… “ Kuroo asked seductively, and Kenma feared his heart was beating very fast again. “Yours or mine?”

A naughty smirk appeared on his face while he pointed at their futons.

But Kenma grabbed his own pillow from behind and shoved it into Kuroo’s face before he could even react.

 

 

 

“Yo! Lev! How did it go last night? You managed?”

New day, back to the court with lots of players warming up. Kuroo saw Lev’s tall figure the second he entered the gym, and he didn’t waste any time to hint at his onanistic worries.

Lev, on the other hand, smiled and waved back at him.

“Not really, but you tell me, Kuroo-san!”

Kuroo went still.

_Shit._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lev is a not-so-little shit and i love him.


End file.
